hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Geoff Thorpe
}} DS Geoffrey "Geoff" Thorpe was a police officer who frequently visited the village between November 2014 and March 2018, playing a role in a majority of cases in the village between those dates. Biography Mercedes McQueen's Disappearance Geoff visited the McQueen family after Phoebe McQueen reported Mercedes McQueen missing. When blood was found at the house, he launched a murder investigation and later arrested Freddie Roscoe. He released Freddie after he was given an alibi by Kim Butterfield (however, unknown to Geoff, was false). After Grace Black was pushed off the balcony at The Loft, he questioned Freddie over his supposed involvement. He then went to collect Grace's statement, and she corroborated with Freddie's story. After a car was found with Mercedes' blood in it, paid a visit to Roscoe's Motor Maintenance, which caused Freddie's brother, Joe, to become suspicious of Freddie. DS Thorpe later arrived at the Roscoes' house after Myra McQueen found out Freddie was leaving the village. DS Thorpe followed Freddie, and found him with Lindsey Butterfield. After Joe filed a complaint for harassment, DS Thorpe posted him a picture of Freddie and Lindsey kissing. However, Geoff revealed his findings to Freddie before Joe can read the letter. On New Year's Day 2015, he arrested Joe on suspicion of murder after Rick Spencer is killed, as Joe and Rick's fight ended with Rick being hospitalised. He released Joe when there was not enough evidence to hold him, but re-arrested him after Nancy Osborne came forward with a false testimony. DS Thorpe later had Porsche McQueen and Myra view some CCTV footage to see if the woman in the footage was Mercedes, but was disheartened when Myra didn't identify the woman as Mercedes. DS Thorpe told Porsche that he will not take further action until a murder weapon is discovered. After Kim retracted her alibi, Geoff attempted to arrest Freddie, but was unable to find any conclusive evidence. He later arrested Freddie after Freddie was found standing over the unconscious body of a witness. However, after when the witness suddenly disappeared, he had to release Freddie again. He asked the McQueen family to identify some jewellery after a body was found, but it was not identified as Mercedes's body. He searched Freddie's apartment after Mercedes' diary was found, and found a shirt covered in blood, belonging to Freddie. DS Thorpe tracked down Freddie and Lindsey after they fled, but when he arrived at their hotel, he finds that they have left. He later tried to catch Freddie again after Lindsey told Geoff where he was, but he was unsuccessful. He interviewed Lindsey and Joe after Lindsey saw Grace video-calling Mercedes, but Grace convinced Thorpe otherwise. He and Kim followed Lindsey after Kim suspected that she was meeting up with Freddie, but Lindsey managed to avoid them. When Kim thought she had found another hint to where Freddie was, DS Thorpe rejected it. DS Thorpe was present at the Roscoes' house when Kim revealed that Freddie will go back there, but he left after Freddie didn't show up. After Lindsey planted evidence at the McQueen household, DS Thorpe questions Phoebe over the murder and later charged her. Sinead O'Connor later approached DS Thorpe and told him that she believed that Grace committed the crime, after being threatened by her. DS Thorpe arrested Grace after he listened to a recorded conversation between her and Sinead, which led him to believe that she had committed the crime. When Mercedes was taken back to England, she was interviewed by DS Thorpe over her disappearance. He later took a statement from Joe after he was assaulted, as well as interviewing Tegan Lomax after her daughter, Rose, was kidnapped. He released Tony Hutchinson after he was arrested and arranged a press conference, where Tony revealed that Diane O'Connor had borrowed his car, which led to DS Thorpe arresting her. He later arrested Tegan for perverting the course of justice, when it is discovered that she was in possession of Rose. DS Thorpe spoke at her court hearing and revealed that she was planning on fleeing the country with Rose and Ziggy Roscoe. The Gloved Hand Killer & Carly Bradley's Murder He arrested Nico Blake and Trevor Royle in relation to the murder of Carly Bradley. He later investigated the Gloved Hand Killer after Cindy Savage alerted him to the murders. DS Thorpe also arrested Trevor after the body of Freddie was found in his boot, but he noticed Freddie's hand moving. DS Thorpe, Ben Bradley and Jason Roscoe all did an open appeal at the hospital, in which they said that they believed the cardiac arrest deaths were linked. They were later led to believe that Trevor was responsible. During Freddie's "funeral", DS Thorpe took a phone call from Freddie and told him that nobody suspected anything - meaning that DS Thorpe was the only person aware that Freddie was still alive. On New Year's Eve, DS Thorpe tracked Freddie down in Brighton and informed him that his brother, Ziggy, had died. Freddie was desperate to return to Hollyoaks to support his family, however DS Thorpe convinced him to stay away until Trevor was convicted. However, in February 2016, Lindsey (the real Gloved Hand Killer) framed Kim for the murders and attempted murders, so DS Thorpe arrested Kim. When Sienna Blake was stabbed, he investigated the crime and was convinced either Trevor or Grace committed it, unaware that it was in fact Sienna's daughter, Nico. Lisa Loveday's Disappearance & Patrick Blake's Murder In April 2016, when Simone and Louis Loveday discovered that Sonia Albright imposed as their missing daughter Lisa Loveday, DS Thorpe led an investigation into Joanne Cardsley, regarding the disappearance of Lisa. He then arrested Sonia for imposing as Lisa. DS Thorpe also arrested Margaret Smith, Joanne's friend, for kidnapping Lisa. In May 2016, DS Thorpe led the investigation into finding Lindsey, who became a fugitive, following the revelation that she is the Gloved Hand Killer. He sent a PCSO to guard the Roscoe household while he and the police force searched for her. Lindsey was caught, but she was murdered herself by Silas Blissett, closing the Gloved Hand Killer case. DS Thorpe set his sights onto Ben when Trevor was mysteriously stabbed and killed before his wedding. Sienna, who was having an affair with Trevor but married Ben, informed DS Thorpe that it was her daughter Nico who killed Trevor. DS Thorpe refused to believe that a teenage girl could murder such a well-known gangster. Nico admitted to Ben that she killed Trevor but in an attempt to spare her of punishment, Ben lied to DS Thorpe that he killed Trevor and was arrested. Nico continued to scheme through the village, when she blackmailed Maxine Minniver. Nico sent a video of her grandfather Patrick Blake expressing his false concerns that Maxine is trying to kill him to DS Thorpe. DS Thorpe investigated this and attempted to intimidate Maxine into confessing. DS Thorpe then believed that Maxine's ex-boyfriend Darren Osborne was involved in the disappearance of Patrick, and had a drink with Darren's father, Jack Osborne, to intimidate Darren. DS Thorpe later arrested and questioned solicitor James Nightingale after Ste Hay reported James for kidnapping his boyfriend, Harry Thompson. DS Thorpe and DS Gavin Armstrong then convinced Patrick's daughter, Sienna, to help them get Maxine to confess to killing Patrick. DS Armstrong and DS Thorpe eventually convinced criminal Warren Fox to help Sienna and pose as "Mike Jones" to gain Maxine's trust and find out if she killed Patrick. Warren found out that Maxine hid Patrick's body in the city wall. When DS Armstrong and DS Thorpe investigated, they find that the body had been moved. However, the body was later found in the woods by Nico and Peri Lomax, so DS Thorpe and DS Armstrong opened an investigation. Ryan Knight's Arrival & Eva Falco's Murder DS Thorpe's nephew Ryan Knight moved to Hollyoaks with his fiancée, Amy Barnes, and her children, Leah and Lucas. After a custody battle between Amy and Ste, Ryan believed that Ste reported Amy to Social Services after a video went viral online which looked like Amy was mistreating Leah. It was revealed that Ste's boyfriend, Harry, who reported her. After DS Thorpe told Ryan where the phone call came from, Ryan savagely attacked Ste until Harry admitted that he was responsible. DS Thorpe was later forced to give Ryan an alibi when Ste reported him to the police. In January 2017, DS Thorpe investigated the murder of DI Eva Falco, who Grace shot dead on a train. Grace got an alibi from her half-brother, Adam Donovan. Although Grace's other half-brother and Eva's boyfriend, Liam Donovan, did not believe his siblings and worked with DS Thorpe to gain Grace's trust and get a confession from her. DS Thorpe later revealed to a distraught Liam that Eva was pregnant with his child when she was murdered, hoping that Liam would become more determined to bring Grace down. Liam tries to encouraged Grace to do a deal with Shane Sweeney where she would swap some of The Loft's cash notes with fake ones. Grace lied to Liam she will do it, but she threw the money away as she was suspicious over Liam's behaviour. As Liam had told DS Thorpe that the deal was on, DS Thorpe and the police turned up at The Loft, but didn't find anything. After more help from Liam, DS Thorpe arrested Grace for the murder of Darcy Wilde, Adam's fiancé who has been presumed dead for several years. Grace continued to state that she did not murder Darcy or Eva, and was forced to go on the run. Eventually, DS Thorpe found Grace, but then had to release her when it turned out that Darcy wasn't dead after all. Amy Barnes's Murder In March 2017, DS Thorpe appeared as Ryan's best man when he married Amy. He later supported Ryan when Amy was found dead after being murdered by an unknown assailant. DS Thorpe later appeared at his own birthday party held at The Dog in the Pond, also attended by Ryan and Mercedes. Mercedes threatened to expose the fact that Ryan was having sex with Kyle Kelly at the time that Amy was murdered, to DS Thorpe, but she changed her mind upon seeing Amy's children. He later investigated a robbery at the Loveday's home, where Simone's jewellery had been stolen. He searched the McQueens, and arrested Prince McQueen on suspicion of committing the robbery. However, in order to protect Prince, his mother, Goldie McQueen, confessed to robbing the Lovedays. He investigated when Mac Nightingale was pushed out of a second-storey window in November 2017, but was unable to charge anyone for the crime. In March 2018, DS Thorpe discovered that Ryan was in fact the culprit who murdered Amy, and when Ryan found out, he murdered DS Thorpe by strangling him. See also *List of appearances *Channel 4 profile Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2014 debuts Category:2018 departures Category:2018 deaths Category:Police officers Category:Detective Sergeants Category:Deceased characters Category:Murder victims Category:Public services Category:Past characters